


You've Ruined Me

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, hanahaki, hinted jeremy/gavin/ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Jeremy falls in love with the already taken Golden Boy, causing petals to spill from his lungs. Will love prevail? Probably.





	You've Ruined Me

It starts off as a slow start of petals. Jeremy barely noticing the feeling in his chest. What he does know is butterflies every time the golden boy looks his way. The way his eyes look at him, bright and curious when he first joins. And then, when they bring him in with the main part, it blossoms. It starts as one petal, Jeremy thinking it to be a fluke, ignoring the Golden way they looked. He had to be imagining things. Until one-night Gavin was watching him, drink in hand. And the pressure of the petals was immense, sending him to run to the bathroom, coughing them into the toilet. 

Jeremy’s heart was beating fast, hearing Gavin’s voice from outside. The petals wouldn’t stop, trying to wave him away, even if he couldn’t see. When there was a moment, he finally took it to breathe. 

“I’m okay, Gavvy. I’m okay. Just, too much to drink.” 

“You’ve barely had a drop!” 

“A drop too much, Gavvy.” 

Jeremy couldn’t fathom how this had happened. He never wanted to fall for Gavin. The man was too far out of his league. Too much for him. Maybe he could hide this. Maybe he could keep it from Gavin. The way that his heart flutters and petals form. How they leave him now with each sweet thought he has of him. Of how his smile shines through the room he’s in, how he makes Jeremy feel like the only man who has his attention. How he’d do anything to see that smile on Gavin's face. To be the cause of it. 

Jeremy kept watching as petals left him every time Gavin was near. It was bad. He couldn’t just keep doing this. Couldn’t keep letting Gavin have his heart. Especially when he didn’t know how Gavin felt. 

The man was beautiful. He walked like a god. Like he owned the world. Like they were all mere mortals there for his entertainment. And Jeremy had fallen victim to his beauty. The way his eyes shined with mischief as he made gasoline trails. The way he glowed with the fire. How the computer was his own domain. The way he kept everyone around his fingers. The words laced with malice, but dripping with honey in his own special torture sessions. 

Jeremy wasn’t much of a man to prey falling out of love, but he almost did, until Gavin found him one day, golden petals falling from his mouth. The hand on his back made them increase, petals beginning to become splattered in blood. He couldn’t do this, the soft words from Gavin, the way his eyes shown with concern and the hand rubbing his back. He was weak, nervous to even try to talk to Gavin. 

“Jeremy, hey, I’m here to help. I got you. Oh Jeremy.” 

Gavin’s words dripped with honey, starting to pull Jeremy closer to him. 

“Stop,” his voice raspy, not looking up at Gavin. 

“What? I’m... Jeremy, I just want to help.” 

His heart hurt at the way Gavin sounded. 

“You can’t. Go.” 

Gavin’s eyes searched Jeremy, wanting to be of some kind of help. As Jeremy waved his hand, Gavin felt his heart sink and he nodded. 

“I... Jeremy...” He tried, one last time. 

Jeremy just shook his head, keeping the petals from coming out of his mouth. When Gavin was gone, Jeremy continued to cough up the petals, blood still covering most of them. How could he explain anything to Gavin when he could barely stop coughing up petals while he was there? 

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and thee sound of Ryan’s voice. Sighing softly, he answered to let him in. 

Ryan’s eyes seemed to widen in shock at the sight of the flowers, closing the door quickly. There were more petals than Jeremy had recalled, but maybe it was because he was too busy coughing them up to truly pay attention. 

“Is it...?” 

“Yea, yea it is. Him. The stupid one. The god amongst us mortals. The man who could never truly love me, you know?” 

Ryan sighed, picking up one of the flowers, much to Jeremy's dismay. He watched as Ryan turned the petal through his hand, almost memorizing it. 

“I remember when I fell for the Golden Boy. The way his words charmed me. If I remember hard enough I can still see the way his own petals came up one day. You have to give it a shot, Jeremy. Gavin’s as weak as the rest of us. He has had the unfortunateness of having this same thing. For me. And it worked out. We’re.... together. And... well, I don’t mind if he wants you as well. In fact, I welcome you. If you’re... willing for that kind of thing.” 

Jeremy took a few moments to process the words Ryan said. Was he truly inviting him into their relationship? Had him and Gavin been speaking of adding a third? It was completely confusing, almost enough to make him forget about the petals tickling his through, threatening to come up at even the thought of being in a relationship with Gavin, let alone Ryan. In a quick moment, more petals flowed from his mouth, the color yellow still prevalent, with little bits of red. Maybe he was bleeding now. 

“You really want me in this relationship? Are you sure Gavin even wants me?” 

“I can ask him.” 

“Can.... I do it?” 

Ryan nodded, extending a hand to help Jeremy up, a smile on his face. Rubbing his back gently, he ushered him out of the room, door closing quickly. There was no need for anyone else to have to know what went on here. 

Jeremy rushed to where he knew Gavin would be sulking, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. He smiled softly at the confused look, closing the door to his room. Before he could say a word, Gavin turned himself away from Jeremy, hurt still. 

“What do you need, Jeremy? You said I couldn’t help before.” His words were cold, sending a pain through his chest. 

“Well, Ryan found out my secret and convinced me. And before anything happens, I just.... Gavin, I love you.” 

The words caused petals to come out like a sludge, leaving Jeremy to fall to his knees, retching. The sound caused Gavin to turn around, staring down at the sight of the yellow flowers pouring from Jeremy’s mouth, a concerned look in his eyes, but wearing a smile. 

“Jeremy.... you didn’t have to hide this from me. If you told me.... it would’ve been solved in an instant.” 

Jeremy’s heart was fluttering, but he still had fear from the way that Gavin’s voice sounded. There was something unreal to the whole situation. 

“Please, don’t think the worst. Ryan and I have been talking. About you, with us. If that’s what you wish? I don’t want to push anything onto you, but I like you quite a lot.” 

Before Jeremy could reply, more petals came up, a golden one at the end. Sighing softly, Jeremy looked up at him. 

“You’ve ruined me for anyone else, Gavin Free.”


End file.
